


Strange Love

by xyztrash



Series: Leafycynical [2]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Pyrocynical Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oneshot, POV First Person, Yikes, at least my interpretation of it, everyone is lowkey scared of calvin, except niall ofc, he's just misunderstood tho, keem is a prick, niall's pov, roman and niall are best friends, strange love by halsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyztrash/pseuds/xyztrash
Summary: "They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange, but I don't have to fuckin' tell them anything."{Leafycynical}





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this one time I was listening to Badlands and thinking about Leafycynical and this just kinda happened. I feel like it's kind of rushed and incomplete but at the same time I feel like it isn't any of those things??? Idk I just hope it's not completely awful lmao.
> 
> So this has been saved on my phone for quite a while now because I was too scared to post it anywhere, but I just found it and I don't think it's terrible so I'm just gonna throw it out here and see what happens. This is only a small part of my interpretation of the song and there's so much more I want to add but I'll save that for another time.

As soon as I entered school the following Monday, he pulled me by the arm into the bathroom, just like I knew he would have.

"Niall... Is it true?" He asked me, his brown eyes wide. I decided to play dumb for a while and put on my best 'I Have No Idea What You're Talking About' expression.

"Is what true?" I asked him, already knowing his answer. I couldn't help but let out a slight smirk when his face flushed and he looked down at the floor, stuttering.

"Uh... Well... How you and C-Calvin... Uh..." He made motions with his hands, and when he saw that I understood he continued, "Y'know... Uh... In A-Austin's B-" He fell silent as I put a finger to his lips.

"Roman, how many other people know about this?" Of course, once again, I knew the answer, but for some reason, I wanted to ask him anyway.

"Um... The whole school? Give or take a few people maybe..." I groaned. So they did know. That fucking rat.

"Who told you?"

"Daniel Keem..."

"I knew it! God, I hate that man." I walked back out of the bathroom, Roman in tow, and was immediately approached by Billy and Alex.

"Yo, Niall, is it true?" Alex called and I ignored him, speed walking down the corridor. I didn't have to fucking tell them anything.

As I reached Daniel's classroom, I slammed the door open, causing everyone to turn their heads. I made eye contact with the gnome and he smirked.

"If it isn't our boy Leafy Clone! What brings you to my humble abode on this fine morning?" He sounded happier than usual, and I glared at him.

"You fucking know why I'm here, and don't call me that. Rat."

He laughed, striding over to me and slinging an arm around my shoulder. I tried to shake him off but he only gripped me tighter.

"I do in fact know why you're here," He flashed me a smile that I didn't return, "So how did it feel? His hands in your hair as you sucked him off, I mean. And all the drugs you were high on, because let me tell you, no one would sleep with _him_ unless they were high on something." I pushed him away from me, with the urge to yell at him, but I knew there was no point, so I just left the room in silence, shooting another glare at him and his scumbag friends.

***

"What's it like dating him, though? I've heard awful things but you wouldn't have been with him this long if he was that awful." I took another handful of popcorn from the bag before answering his question.

"Well, he's lovely, I suppose. It really feels like he cares, y'know? We have our fun times, like how we chainsmoked until three the other night, and of course we have arguments but that's natural." I smiled to myself remembering that night; his laugh when he said my name, and the stories we wrote on the fogged up window panes. I did still have bruises on my hips, but that was just the fun of it, I guessed.

Roman smiled back at me, "I'm just glad you're happy with him," He let out a sigh and took a sip of his drink, "I wish I could find someone like that..."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you will."

***

Calvin didn't show up at school the day after we fought, and the once lively corridor was solemn and quiet; the only sound to be heard was the squeak of shoes on the polished floor. The younger kids scurried past me whilst the older ones would just keep their heads down, too afraid to make eye contact with me. They all wanted to know how I was able to break the one person who was meant to be 'unbreakable'. It was simple really: he loved me.

I entered my classroom, and the stream of chatter stopped. Heads that were turned up went back to their desks as I slid into my seat behind the gnome himself, Daniel Keem.

"I don't know why you put up with him," He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, "He's fucking weird." I ignored him, looking down at my book.

"I could hear him screaming at you from my house, dude. That kid needs help." I just stood up and turned to leave the classroom. To be honest, I couldn't care less about what that rat had to say.

***

The sound of his laugh filled the room again, as we drew more patterns on the fogged up window. I lay my head on his shoulder, sighing in content at how perfect this was. In all honesty, there was no other place on earth I would rather be than with him, right now.

"Has that Keem been giving you any more trouble? Because I can sort him out for you." His arms tightened around me, and I smiled.

"Nah, it's okay, you've already sorted him out enough. He barely even looks at me anymore. Everyone still says I'm insane, but that's okay, I guess. I just think _they're_ the insane ones." He laughed again, and boy, did I love his laugh.

"And why's that, love?"

"Well, just look at what they're all missing out on, right? You're the best boyfriend ever." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks like that around here."

"I shouldn't be..."

***

"I'm done with you! I fucking hate that kid!" Alex stormed away, and I just rolled my eyes. Looks like I'd lost _another_ friend. It was a regular occurance these days, and now I was down to... Just one, actually. Roman didn't mind Calvin, in fact, I think he almost liked him, which I was grateful for.

And, in the end, who else did I really need besides my best friend and my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really hope this wasn't too terrible because looking back at it it's really cliché and I use too much dialogue and I hate it aaaa the only reason I'm posting this is because I'm having a "fuck it" moment okay pls don't kill me yet lmao.


End file.
